Redemption
by Lyndseybug
Summary: in the wake of a great tragedy Scott McCall disappeared, cutting off all contact with his pack. Eight years later he must face is past in order to save his hometown. Of course this isn't without help of both the expected and unexpected kinds.
1. Here and Back Again

**Hey Guys! A few days ago I post a story on here call Resurrection as a way to test the waters when it came to Teen Wolf Fanfiction and I got quite a few follows. I went back and just wasn't satisfied with the direction that it was going so I started from scratch and I've made a story that I'm really excited about. I'm going to try and update at least every other day if not on the daily. Just a warning to the wise this is rated M for a reason. There will be strong language and sexy times though out it. The main pairing is Isaac/Scott with a twist thrown in but I don't want to spoil it too much! Enjoy and remember to review!**

 _Screaming. Screaming all around. Scott spun around. The whole pack was fighting. Hayden and Liam were back to back lashing out at the enemy werewolves. Stiles was holding his own, swinging his barb-wired bat while Malia leapt at a wolf that was trying to sneak up on him. Scott began to panic. Where was- "No!" Scott whipped around at the sound of Isaac's voice. The beta was being thrown through the air as Kira fought the alpha at the edge of the cliff. With a mighty roar the alpha slammed into Kira. She caught Scott's eye as she tumbled backwards off the cliff. "Scott!" She screamed as she fell._

"Scott!" Scott woke with a start as he felt himself being shaken. "Finally!" The woman trying to wake him groaned. "What the hell Avery?" He muttered. Avery Ryan had been his roommate for about four years and friends for eight. "Wake up asshole. Some guy is in the living-room asking for you. He must be real desperate for your dick. Guy looks like he's about to climb the walls." She said in her strong southern drawl. Scott rolled his eyes but got out of bed, pulled on some cloths and left the room. What was waiting for him was not what he expected. Standing his living room was Isaac Lahey. "What are you doing here?" Scott breathed out. "I need your help Scott." The man said, he's eyes frantic.

"So he does need your dick." Avery laughed but Scott didn't laugh. "Go to work Avery." Scott ordered. "You don't tel-""Leave now!" His roommate reared back, having never seen her friend like this, but quickly left the apartment. Scott turned to Isaac. "What's going on Isaac?" He asked. "Derek got wind of some hunters come towards town looking for us. They seem to think that we did something to another group of hunters and are out for blood. He gave me this address and told me to get help. He didn't tell me it was… you." Isaac explained, a pained expression crossing his face. "I don't do this anymore Isaac." Scott said. "If we had any other choice I'm sure Derek wouldn't have sent me. The hunters respect you Scott. They might listen." Isaac argued. The other man was silent. "Please Scott." Isaac pleaded. Scott sighed. "Fine." After Scott threw together a quick overnight bag the two loaded up into Isaac SUV. Scott paused as he got into the passenger side. "Isaac?" He looked up at the other man. "Yes?" "Avery said you asked for me. If you didn't know I lived here how did you know to ask for me?" Scott asked. "I recognized your scent when I got to your floor." Scott blinked. "You remember my scent?" "I could never forget your scent Scott." Isaac said softly before starting the car and taking off.


	2. The Fallen Alpha

" _Scott." Isaac panted as the other boy moved behind him. Scott grunted in response, reaching behind to grab the other boy's cock. He started pump him and pounding into him harder and faster, causing Isaac to moan loader. It didn't take long for him to come, his cum dripping onto Scott's hand. The alpha groaned and came. He collapsed against Isaac for a moment before pulling out. He rolled over, grabbed some tissues and cleaned himself up. He threw the tissues and condom in the garbage and turned over to see Isaac staring at him, a thoughtful look on his face. Scott smiled and pulled Isaac against him. "What's wrong Isaac?" He asked brushing his fingers through his golden hair. "I just… Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Scott frowned. "Of course." He said. "I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen." The beta sighed. "It's gonna be ok Isaac. We have a plan." "The plan never works Scott." Scott laughed and kissed Isaac softly. "This one will." Isaac smiled and returned the kiss. "I love you." "I love you too."_

"We're almost there." Isaac's voice snapped Scott out of his daydream. He looked over at the beta. Physically he hadn't changed much in the past eight years. He was older but he still retained his boyish good looks. He's hair was shorter but still curly. His eyes were as expressive as ever, showing his worry for his pack and his anger and hurt at Scott. He hadn't spoken to him since they'd left Davis. "What do I need to expect?" Scott asked. "We have a group of 10 wolves. No kids. Our youngest is twenty. There are two humans. And Malia." Isaac said. Scott nodded. They turned on to the road to The Hale House and an overwhelm sense of dread filled Scott. "Driver faster!" Scott order and Isaac obliged. When they pulled up to the house they were quick to jump out of the car. Three bodies were sprawled on the porch. Isaac cried out and rushed to the one on the stairs. "I don't know the other two but this is Kristie." He said, choking on the words. He looked at Scott who had already shifted. "Cover me." He ordered as he opened the front door. He was instantly hit by the overwhelm scent of blood. Bodies littered the house. He could tell most of them were wolves but others carried the distinct scent all hunters carried. He heard Isaac whimper behind him and he held out his hand. The beta took it, though hesitantly. When they enter the hall way they found Derek Hale propped up against the wall, blood cover his chest and his breathing labored. "Derek!" The duo rushed over. Scott grabbed his hand in an attempt to take away his pain but couldn't. "Scott." Derek rasped, gripping his hand. "It's going to be fine Derek." "You know it's not." Scott bite his lip and looked at Isaac. Tears were streaming down his face. Derek turned to him. "He's…He's you alpha Isaac." He rasped. Isaac gripped his hand. "No you are Derek." He argued. The dying man tried to laugh but they quickly turned into a cough. "No Scott has always been your alpha. Since I bite you." Derek turned back to Scott. His breathing was slowing. "Your… Your pack… I protected your pack… panic room… You have…. Protect town… From… trick…" Scott felt Derek's grip loosen. Isaac cried out in panic, shaking Derek. "Wake up Derek." He kept muttering as he shook him. "Isaac... ISAAC!" Scott yelled grabbing his arm. Isaac stopped and stared at him. "I… He said panic room." He stood and walked down the hall. Scott followed him to a large wooden door at the end of it. There was a claw lock on it. "This is where we put wolves who are having control issues. Only our emissary or an alpha can open it. And only from the outside." Isaac explained. Scott let out his claw and turned the lock. He pulled open the door and heard a loud bang. He felt his body jerk back. He fell against Isaac, who lowered him to the ground. The last thing he saw was Danny Mahealani joining Isaac, leaning over and pressing a piece of cloth to Scott's chest.


	3. Survivors

**Hey guys! Chapter 3 is here! It's not a very long chapter but I will say that the further into the story we get the long the chapters will get. I've got about four more chapters written and I'm really liking the direction it's heading. I hope you enjoy and remember to follow and review**!

 _Scott, Stiles and Lydia were all sitting in the library, doing their various homework when they heard a voice say, "Room for one more?" The trio looked up and were greeted by the smirking face of Isaac Lahey. "Isaac!" They chorused. They hadn't seen their wolf friend in almost a year. Not since he'd left to hide the Nogitsune's box. He slid into the chair beside Scott. "So turns out you need something called an 'education' to get anywhere in life. Figured Beacon Hills was as good as any place to get one of those." The tall boy said with a shrug. Stiles sighed. "Looks like I have to rewrite my memos on the update dream plan." The teens chuckled. Lydia and Stiles stayed a while longer before head off, leaving Isaac and Scott alone. The silence was deafening. "So... are we going to talk about what happened?" Scott asked. "You mean about you kissing me the night before I left?" Isaac asked. "Yeah about that." The blonde boy smiled sadly. "We don't have to." Scott looked at him and smiled. "Maybe I want to."_

Scott groaned as the world came into focus. Danny was leaning over him, wiping his face. Looking around he could tell he was at Deaton's but his mentor was missing. "Welcome back. You had us scared there for a minute." He said. "What happened?" Scott asked. "Braeden shot you. Took you longer to heal than it should have." Danny explained. "Sorry. It's not like I go around getting shot anymore." Scott deadpanned. Danny chuckled. "How long was I out?" Danny's expression turned serious. "About half a day. We had to move you before we started to… fix the scene." Scott looked down. "Any survivors?" Danny shook his head. "No. Derek locked me, Malia and Braeden in the panic room. He managed to kill all the hunters but not before they got to the rest of the pack. Malia and Braeden stayed behind to get rid of the hunter's bodies and stage the scene." "Where's Isaac?" Danny smirked. "He's in the waiting room. He almost bit me when I tried to treat you. I had to trick him behind the ash circle to get him to leave your side." Scott's expression softened and he moved to get up. Danny helped him up. "You know were going to have to talk about how you're connected to all this." "Yep." When they walked in to the front of the vet clinic they found Isaac huddled in the corner, head on his knees. Scott nodded to the man who returned the nod, opened the gate and left the room. Scott walked over to Isaac and kneeled. "Isaac?" Isaac's head snapped up. His eyes danced with emotion. Grief, anger, hurt, concern and one Scott knew all too well. One he'd for far too long thought admiration. Isaac wrapped his arms around Scott and started sobbing. Scott couldn't do anything but rub his back and hair comfortingly. Sometime later, when the beta had calmed down, Danny came in with a grim expression. "We have a problem guys."

Danny drove them to the police station at breakneck speed. Waiting for them in the parking lot was Malia Tate. She had defiantly changed since high school. Her hair was cut into a pixie cut and gone were the short shorts, those replaced by long black slacks. Her dark brown eyes scanned over Scott as he approached, Danny and Isaac flanking him. "I see the baton has already been passed." She commented dryly. Scott gulped. Malia had always scared him a little. The werecoyote smirked and pulled Scott into a hug. "What's going on Malia?" Scott asked. "It's a funny thing actually. They were doing a preliminary examine the bodies and found something strange. All but one of the pack died from ballistic trauma." She said. "Gunshot wounds." Danny said with a nod. "Yeah but Derek didn't have the first gunshot wound. He'd already healed." Malia explained. "Then how did he die?" Isaac asked. "He was stabbed 15 times. At least." The men looked at each other. "How is that weird Malia? Hunters use knives and swords all the time." Isaac said rubbing his chest. "They use daggers and broadswords. Whatever stabbed Derek was long, thin and razor sharp." Malia snapped. "That what Derek meant." Scott said suddenly. The three looked at him in confusion. "He said something about protecting the town from a trick. I think someone tricked those hunters into coming after your pack and when the hunters weren't able to kill Derek-""They did it themselves." Isaac said. There was a brief silence before Malia asked, "So what are we going to do Scott?" The alpha let his eyes glow. "We're going to put the pack back together."


	4. Picking Up the Pieces

**I hope I'm not flooding updates but I trying to keep a good schedule for this and if I don't update everyday than I never will. I've noticed that I'm getting a lot more views on the first chapter than the second so I'm a little nervous. If there is anything I can do to improve the story than please review and tell me. I can take the criticism guys! There is some serious smut in this chapter so be warned! Enjoy!**

" _What are you doing Scott?" Isaac asked as the other boy ran around the room, packing stuff. "I-I have to go Isaac. I can't stay here anymore. I can't do this." Scott said frantically. "So what you're just going to run?" Isaac said. "I was accepted to US Davis. I'm going to stay with my dad till classes start." Isaac grabbed Scott. "You can't just leave like this in the middle of the night." He said. "You did!" Scott yelled shoving Isaac away. He stumbled back numbly. "That's not f-fair Scott. Someone had to hid the box and no one depended on me. I was expendable." The beta said. "Not to me." Scott said coldly. "I know your upset about Kira-" Scott growled. "She was fine. She was safe with the Skinwalkers. I dragged her back into this." He said lowly. "It's not your fault." Isaac argued. "Yes it is! All of this is my fault! Kira! Liam! Hayden! Aiden! Allison…. They're dead because of me! Because I couldn't take care of them!" Scott yelled. "Scott…" Isaac pleaded. "You guys are better off without me." Scott said as he picked up his bag. "I'm not." Scott stood silently for a minute before walking to the door. "Allison would be ashamed!" Isaac spat as he walked out the door._

Derek's funeral was four days after his death. Scott had done his best to contact his past pack members but the only person he'd been able to contact was Stiles. After all Scott's mother had married Sheriff Stilinski five years ago. Stiles had been surprised to hear from Scott after 8 years but Scott knew that even if their friendship was strained that hearing the news of Derek's death from him would be the best. To say Stiles was sad about by Derek's death would be an understatement. He was _devastated_. After calming down he assured Scott that he could contact Lydia and that the two would be at the funeral. He called later to say he'd be arriving the morning of the funeral and would meet the group there. He'd also said Lydia hadn't decided if she'd be there or not. After telling Danny the news he told Scott he thought he could still get in contact with Ethan and Jackson but they might not come. Finding out Danny was not only an emissary but that he had known Scott was a werewolf well before anyone else was startling. So on the morning of the funeral Scott found himself standing in the middle of the Stilinski household in a borrowed suit that too big and too tight at the same time having a panic attack. He couldn't do this. He could go back to this. "Breathe Scott." His mother's voice rang through his ears. At 46, Melissa McCall-Stilinski didn't look like she had aged a day in ten years. She was dressed in black scrubs. She had a shift at the hospital that she couldn't get out of so she decided to wear the black set in honor of Derek. "Are you going to be able to drive?" She fretted. "Isaac's coming to get me." They hadn't really talked much the past few days but Scott had joined Isaac at all the other funerals and Isaac had offered to come get Scott that morning. Melissa raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Danny will probably will end up driving." Melissa nodded approvingly and hugged him. "Welcome home honey."

Scott and Isaac entered the graveyard side by side, so close they were nearly touching. Scott immediately pick up on the few cops littering the room. The official story was that Derek had been throwing a surprise baby shower for Braeden when an unknown assailant had entered with a machine gun and machete. Braeden and Malia had hidden in the basement during whole ideal and had no idea what had happened. "I should have known that I'd find you two together." Stiles' voice said from behind them. Scott turned. Time had been good on Stiles. He was fitter than Scott had ever known him to be. His hair was also longer than Scott had ever seen, laying just at the nape of his neck. The two stared at each other before embracing. "Good to see you buddy." He said before releasing him. "I just wish it was under better circumstances." Scott muttered. The three sat with Danny and the Sheriff. The funeral was both overwhelmingly beautiful and overwhelmingly sad. Many people spoke on behalf of the alpha. The most heartbreaking was Braeden. The woman was seven months pregnant and began sobbing halfway through her speech, forcing Malia to usher her away from the podium. At the end everyone was to throw a rose into the grave with the exception of the wolves. They were to throw in a steam of wolf's bane per tradition. Stiles and Danny chose to do so as well. Scott watched as everyone did so and was greeted with his first glimpse of Lydia Martin in eight years. She was as beautiful and fierce as she had been in high school. Her strawberry blonde hair was shoulder length and she was wearing a black two piece suit he was sure was Armani. She stared at the choice between flowers before biting her lip and choosing the wolf's bane. The funeral ended with the throwing of dirt on the grave. The attendees trickled out until only Scott, Isaac, Danny, Stiles, Lydia, Malia and Braeden were left. "Guys-" Scott began but he was cut off. "Can we not do this today? I just buried my husband." Her voice was more broken than Scott had ever heard. "Let's agree to meet at the loft tomorrow at 2?" Malia suggested. The group agreed before disbursing. "Hey Stiles!" Scott ran up to Stiles. "What up man?" His stepbrother asked as he opened the door to his jeep. "You're heading to the house right?" Stiles nodded. "I'm going to make sure Isaac gets home ok. If I'm not home when mom gets home tell her, I'll be back in time for dinner." Stiles smirked and Scott groaned. "We'll see." He laughed.

"Welcome to my lovely home." Isaac said wearily as they entered the apartment. "I think it's great." Scott said as he looked around. His living room had an extremely comfortable looking couch in it along with a familiar chair in it. Scott recognized it as his chair from his old room. His mom must have given it to Isaac. He walked over to the far wall of the apartment. It had pictures of people recognized as Isaac's deceased pack mates and other pictures of Isaac and various unfamiliar children. The one that really caught his attention was one of him, Isaac and Allison. It must have been taken on a pack movie night after the three had fallen asleep. Allison was sprawled across both boy's lap while Isaac had laid his head against Scott's shoulder. Scott's head was leaned against Isaac while his hand was tangled in Allison's hair. "When your mom was selling the house she gave me a bunch of stuff out of it. She gave me that picture too." Isaac explained. "I miss her." Scott murmured. "Me too." Isaac said sadly. "I missed you too." Isaac bit his lip. "I know why you left Scott." He said to Scott's shock. "I was really messed up after you left. Derek was really concerned so he set me up with a psychologist at Eichen House. One who was aware of the supernatural. She helped me get though a lot of issues. She also told me that sometimes for someone broken to heal they need to remove themselves' from the situation." Scott nodded and propped himself on the arm of the couch. "I just… couldn't do it anymore. Everyone always looked to me for what to do and I-I just didn't know what to do anymore. I'd failed. I know we beat the Nazi Werewolf but at what cost?" Scott's voice broke with emotion. "You have to know that no one blames you for what happen right? You made all the right choices Scott but sometimes things happen." Isaac touched his shoulder. Scott leaned forward and kissed him. Isaac eagerly returned the kiss. Scott smiled into the kiss. Isaac still tasted like coffee and peppermint. Isaac pulled away from Scott and leaned his head against his. "After all this time?" He asked hopefully. "Always." Isaac laughed before pulling Scott into another kiss. A few minutes into the kiss Scott began tugging at Isaac's shirt. Isaac pulled away and allowed Scott to pull off his button up and under shirt before doing the same to Scott. He pulled Scott off the couch and lead him into his bedroom, pushing him onto the bed. Scott smiled as Isaac joined him on the bed, kissing fiercely. He flipped Isaac over and began kissing down his body. When he got to Isaac's nipples he grinned, remembering how sensitive they were. He licked one and felt Isaac jerk. "Scott!" He cried out, causing the alpha to smirk and repeat his action. After giving both nipples significant attention he worked his way down to Isaac's waist. He undid the belt and pulled it off. He unbuttoned and unzipped the pants and pulled them of Isaac, leaving the beta in only is boxers. Scott began to pull the boxers down Isaac grabbed his hands. "You-You don't have to do this Scott." Scott smiled and kissed Isaac. "I want too." He pushed Isaac down and returned to his task. He pulled off the boxers to reveal Isaac's already hard cock. Scott licked his lips before leaning over and licking Isaac's head. Isaac cried out but made no move to stop Scott. Scott licked him a few more times before taking him into his mouth, sucking and licking and rubbing the man in all the ways he knew he liked. Isaac moaned and gasped in pleasure, bucking against Scott's mouth. His right hand found its way into Scott's hair, gently guiding his head down the cock. "Sc-Scott I-I'm going to-" Isaac was unable to finish his sentence as Scott doubled his efforts to get him to cum, having now grabbed him balls and taking him even deeper into his mouth. Isaac grained and came. Scott took as much in Isaac's cum in his mouth and swallowed it. He released Isaac and wiped his mouth, smiling softly at Isaac who had a bliss filled smile on his face. "You have to many cloths on." Isaac commented. Scott grinned and quick rid himself of the rest of his cloths as Isaac got a bottle of lube out of his nightstand, tossing it to Scott. Isaac began to flip himself over but Scott pushed him back down. "I want to see you." Isaac smiled and complied. Scott squeezed some lube onto his fingers and gently inserted one into Isaac. Isaac winced as Scott added another finger. After stretching him Scott pulled his fingers and lined up his cock with Isaac's hole. "I love you Isaac." Scott whispered as he entered him. He moved slowly so that Isaac could adjust to him. "I love you too." Scott began to pump harder into Isaac, who moaned. "Faster Scott." He urged and Scott complied, going deeper into him. Both moaned at the feeling. Scott could feel himself getting himself close and gripped the sheets as he rocked into Isaac. "Scott. Scott. Scott." Isaac chanted desperately clawing at his back in an attempt to get him closer. Scott let out a roar and came, filling Isaac with his come. At the feeling Isaac felt himself come against Scott's stomach. Scott pulled out and collapsed against Isaac, who relished in the weight of Scott against him. "That…was…""Amazing." The two laughed. Scott laid his head against Isaac's. "No more running?" Isaac asked, his eyes big and vulnerable. "No more running." Scott promised, kissing the side Isaac's head. Isaac rolled over and got off the bed. "Where are you going?" Scott asked. "I'm going to take a shower. I can't stand the feeling of dry cum. Care to join me?" He sent Scott a saucy grin. Scott felt his cock twitch and jumped up, chasing Isaac into the bathroom.


	5. Changes, Changes, Changes

**Chapter Five is here! I hoped you guys are enjoying it so far. In this chap's flashback we get to see a little more about Scott and Isaac's when it was just beginning and how their relationship works. You guys also get to see the return of Avery this chapter. I really like where I'm going with her so even though kind of comes off as a bitch in this chapter just wait before you decided to hate her. Enjoy and remember to review!**

" _Why couldn't we have done this during school hours?" Isaac hissed as Scott opened the window of the library. "It's more fun this way." Scott whispered as he climbed into the window, pulling Isaac in after him. The two tipped toed up the stair to the shelf that the pack had written their initials. Scott pulled the books off the shelf to reveal where his initials were. Isaac traced the AA under them. "Does it still hurt you?" He asked. Scott nodded. "Every day feels like a little piece of me is missing." Isaac stared at him before fiercely kissing him. "Me too." He said as he pulled away. Scott smiled sadly before handing Isaac a black marker. Isaac wrote an IL next to the AA, under Scott's. He paused before drawing a heart around the three. "Now can we go? If you let us leave I'll blow you in your car." Scott blushed furiously but complied._

Scott woke the next morning to the smell of bacon. He looked over at Isaac, who was curled into a ball asleep. After their shower the two decided to head back to the Stilinski household for dinner. It was late by the time they finished and Melissa insisted it was too late for Isaac to drive home and insisted he stay there. Scott slid out of bed and pulled on a shirt and pants. He quietly made his way downstairs only to find Avery Ryan sitting at the dining room table. "Avery? What are you doing here?" He asked. "Oh I don't know maybe it's because you took off without telling me and didn't call or text me for like a week and I got worried." The woman said sarcastically, obviously pissed. Scott looked down, guilt hitting him like freight train. "I mean what the fuck Scott? I thought that dude had like kidnapped you away to his sex dungeon or something so I tracked your phone to Beacon Hills, the last fucking place on the planet you'd want to be." She explained with distaste. "An old friend of mine died a couple of days ago. I was helping his wife make arrangements." Avery's expression softened for about half a second before she punched Scott. "You could have left a note or something. Or even called me dude." She raged. "I know. I know." Scott said. Avery rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So when are we leaving? I have a date tonight and you start your new job Monday." She asked. Scott grimaced. "I'm moving here?" He said. "What?!" She screeched. "Well if everyone wasn't awake they are now." Melissa said as she entered the room with a plate of bacon and a plate of pancakes that she put on the table. Avery shrunk back. "Sorry Mrs. Stilinski." She said bashfully. Melissa laughed. "Don't worry sweetie. The screaming is nothing new in this household." As if on que there was a loud screech and crash that was almost immediately followed by a roar of laughter. Stiles walked into the room grumbling, followed closely by Isaac, who was still laughing. Stiles brightened at the sight of the bacon and pancakes. "Thanks mom!" He said as kissed her cheek. "Your welcome Stiles." She said warmly. Stiles turned to Avery and raised an eyebrow. "And you are?" He asked. "Avery Ryan aka your dream come true." Avery purred, running a hand of Stiles' chest. Stiles backed away, clearly uncomfortable with the being hit on. Scott laughed. It was nice to see something never changed. John Stilinski was the last to enter the room. He stared at Avery for a minute for sighing. "Welcome to the family." He said in resignation. Avery looked at Scott in confusion. Scott shrugged and sat next to Isaac.

After breakfast Isaac left, having a few errands to run before the meeting that evening. Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa also left for their respective jobs, leaving Stiles, Scott and Avery alone in the house. Of course the first thing Scott and Stiles did was start up the Xbox and start up COD. "So… what has made you decide to move here after years of saying you'd never move back?" Avery asked as she killed Scott and Stiles with head shots like the noobs they were. "I… Me and Isaac are back together." Scott blurted out. Stiles made a groan. "Of course you guys are." He said as if everyone knew already. "So your moving back to the middle of nowhere to chase some guy's dick? I call bull shit. You were really excited to go to work for South Davis." She said angrily. "My old mentor offered to let me work for him. He's traveling right now so I'm taking over his clients till he comes back." Scott explained. "And? You couldn't stop talking about South Davis for weeks. Then tall, blonde and handsome shows up and all that goes to shit. Something is going on Scott." Avery said. "Drop it Avery." Scott snapped. The blonde huffed and crossed her arms. "Bitch." She huffed and Stiles snorted.

Scott and Stiles arrived at the loft about ten minutes early. Avery had left Scott's short after their argument, saying she could stand to look at his face without wanting to punch it. Stiles and Scott had goofed around the rest of the day goofing off and catching up. As it turned out Stiles ended up with a BA in Criminology and no idea how to use it. The past few years he'd been working as a private investigator. "I'm thinking of applying to be a deputy here." He had confessed. Scott had in turned confessed that he was kind of glad to be moving back. He was kind of excited to be taking over Deaton's for a while. The two entered the loft to find Isaac and Malia were already there. Malia caught Stiles' eye and sent him a kind smile. The two had broken up years ago but had remained good friends. Scott threw himself on the couch with Isaac, laying his head in Isaac's lap. "Where's Braeden?" Scott asked. "She left last night going to her parents. I was finally able to convince her that she'd be safer there until we figured out what was going on." Malia said. "What was she planning on doing before?" Stiles asked. Malia shrugged. "Shot till someone dies." Stiles nodded his nodded his head. "Sounds like her." The group laughed. The door to the loft opened and Danny and Lydia walked in. "So what's going on?" Lydia asked. Scott sighed and stood. "I asked you guys here today because I need your help. We think that someone tricked the hunters into attacking the Hale house and when the hunters failed to kill Derek that same person killed Derek. We need to figure out what is happening." Scott explained. "No." Lydia said shortly. "Lydia…" Stiles said grabbing her hand. "No!" She screeched snatching her hand out of his. "No! He can't just expect us to up root our lives to get back into this-this mess again!" She screamed. "You feel something don't you?" Scott asked suddenly. Lydia froze. "You feel something coming. Something terrible. Something so terrible that it is terrifying you." Scott accused. Lydia opened her mouth to say something but just nodded as tears started to stream down her face. "I once swore to you that if you got me the time I'd do something about it. Well Lydia the only way I can do that is if you stay. I know I sound like a hypocrite but I know I did the right thing for myself at the time. Can you really say that the right thing to do for yourself is to leave?" Lydia took a step back. "I hadn't screamed in eight years. No feelings. Nothing. And then five days ago I was doing a residency interview and I just started screaming and crying and freaking out. They had to sedate me Scott. I'm lucky they didn't lock me up. I'm not that person anymore." Lydia stormed out, leaving the loft in silence. "Well," Isaac said breaking the silence, "that went exactly the way we thought it would."


	6. Resurrection

**And here it is guys chapter 6. This is when shit gets real and I get to change the pairing in the description! Hooray! I'd like to give a warning about the flashback. I'm bringing in a *spoilers* character that's going to be on Teen Wolf next season. I don't know anything about this character but what I do know is that there is a Nazi Werewolf running around and, considering that Beacon Hills is protected by a pack consisting of a Mexican dude, a maybe Mexican girl AND a Polish guy, I think there are going to be hard feelings all around. I also think, If the rumors that Daniel Sharman is coming back are to be believed, that said Nazi Werewolf is going have a huge hard on for our sweet blonde haired, blue eyed angel named Isaac. Well I hope you enjoy and remember to review!**

 _They really should have been expecting it when Mr. Douglas turned out to be some kind of creature. Maybe not a hundred-year-old Nazi Werewolf but something. That's why Scott felt incredibly stupid when the man managed to corner him and pin him against the wall. "Not expecting this were you Mr. McCall? How foolish of you. I mean come on now I have seen this schools track record when it comes to teachers." The werewolf roared and threw Scott on the ground. "I've also seen your track record when it comes to friends. How many have died now? Four right? Erica, Boyd, Aiden and… Alison." Scott let out a roar and flew at the man, who merely grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. "A sore spot huh? Tell me Scott does that… boyfriend of yours know that you're still in love with a ghost? Do think of her when you… fornicate with him?" Mr. Douglas spat in disgust. "You Mr. McCall are the scorn of the Earth. Taking such a fine specimen of Aryan and infecting him with your filthy desires. Unfortunately, he is far too contaminated to be saved but I'll save him for last. No the first shall be you Mr. McCall. I shall rid this place of you and all like you." The alpha raised his claws and brought them down on Scott._

Scott woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed gasping. "Scott?" Isaac said groggily. "It's ok Is. Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep. I'm fine." He assured. Isaac mumbled something and was back asleep in moments. Scott slipped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. A little over a week had pasted since the Loft Incident had happened. After Lydia had left, Stiles had easily enough agreed to stay. He currently was training to take the Deputy Exam. Lydia was still in town according to Stiles. And so was Avery. She had taken it among herself to decide to stay in Beacon Hills until her best friend came to his senses. He'd argued with her but her argument of 'Fuck you, I do what I want' was far better than anything he could come up with. So she had managed to sublease their apartment, have their things packed up and have hers shipped to a storage unit. His boxes current resided in Isaac's living room. It had been a surprisingly easy decision for Scott to stay with Isaac. They had spent far too many years apart. And so they had fallen into an easy routine of getting up together, eating breakfast together, leaving for work together, etc. Scott smiled at his reflection. It had been years since he'd been this happy. Being with Isaac had always done that. Even before they had gotten together. The only person who had ever made him feel like that had been Alison. Looking at the digital calendar Isaac kept in the bathroom noticed it was January 21. The ninth anniversary of her death. Scott chocked back a sob, gripping the sink. He hadn't even noticed the day approaching. Scott felt strong arms wrap around his waist and Isaac rest his head on his shoulder. "I still love her too." He revealed quietly. They stood in silence for what seemed like forever. "It doesn't change the fact I love you." Scott said finally. "Just like it doesn't affect the fact I love you." Isaac agreed before kissing Scott. What probably would have turned in sloppy bathroom sex was interrupt by Scott's phone ringing. "Who the fuck calls a one o'clock in the morning?" Isaac mumbled. "Hello?" Scott said, ignoring Isaac. "Didn't you say that you had a friend named Lydia staying at my hotel?" Avery's voice asked sharply. "Yeah. Why?" Scott asked confused. "I think someone roofied her. I was coming back from the bar and I found her walking the halls in a daze." Avery explained. Scott looked at Isaac, who nodded in silent agreement. "Where are you guys now?" He asked. "In the parking lot. She's heading towards her car. Should I call the cops?" The woman worried. "No. Just let her go but get in the car with her." Avery made a sound of protest. "Just trust me AJ." Scott urged. He heard a couple of car doors open and close. "I don't even think she knows I exist Scott." Avery whispered. "Has she put in her coordinates yet?" Scott asked. "Uhm She just put in Beacon Hills National Forest." Avery said clearly confused. Dread filled Scott. "When Lydia gets where she's going stay with the car." He ordered before hanging up. Isaac was already on the phone calling everyone.

It took ten minutes to get the entrance of the National Forest from Isaac's apartment. When they got there Lydia's rental car was parked with no one in it. Stiles was waiting near it frantically. "Avery was gone when I got here." He said as he fidgeted with his baseball bat. Scott groaned and Isaac rolled his eyes. A black car pulled up. Danny and Malia got out. Malia was holding a jacket that clearly was owned by Lydia. Isaac and Scott took turns smelling it to get her scent before the group took off into the forest. "Scott." Stiles said as they walked deeper into the forest. "I know." They were near the Nemeton. They entered the clearing they were greeted by the sight of five women surrounding the stump, chanting. There was a limp body on it. Lydia was standing near them, mouth opened but nothing was coming out. Avery was at her side, looking mortified and terrified. "Avery run!" Scott yelled as he tackled one of the women. The women screeched and swiped at Scott with a wicked looking knife while clutching a thick, black book. "Be gone creature. You do not know of what you interfere in." She hissed at the group. "Well let's see from the tribal chanting, long robes and the body on the stump I'm kind of inclined to think this is a sacrifice." Stiles said, swinging his bat at one of the women who had joined up with the lead woman. The woman laughed. "Fools. This is no sacrifice. Yet. We have done the impossible! Brought back what once was lost! Too bad she must die once more." This seemed to snap Lydia out of her trance. She stepped forward, eyes blazing. She let out a terrible screamed at the women. Scott was forced to cover his ears, as were the rest of the pack. The five women collapsed to the ground, unmoving, and Lydia stopped screaming. Avery walked over, shock on her face. She stopped at the five women. "That-That girl just appeared out of nowhere." She said as she bent down. She snatched the book out of the leader's hands. "This… is a Grimoire. These women were witches." She said numbly. Lydia wobbled for a moment before saying, "Allison." She collapsed into Stiles' arms, unconscious. "Guys!" Danny yelled, having made his way over to the body. Stiles motioned for them to go ahead. Scott, Isaac, Avery and Malia walked up to the tree. Danny was leaning over the body, his face ash gray and his body trembling. Scott looked down at the body and gasped. He felt Isaac lean against him and heard his pulse racing. "I don't understand. Who is this girl?" Avery whispered to Malia. The werecoyote was staring disbelief. "That is… Alison Argent."


	7. Desperation

**Chapter 7 is here! In here we have some more Isaac and Scott sexy times. I should note that Isaac has a big SUV. We also get to explore the relationship between Isaac, Scott and Allison a little bit in this. Or at least how she fits into and affects Scott and Isaac's relationship. I hope you enjoy and remember to review!**

 _"Do you love still her?" Scott asked as Isaac crawled off him, sliding into the seat next to him. "Of course I do but I love you too." Isaac said sadly. "Me too. We're so fucked up." Isaac chuckled. "I think us being in love with a dead girl is probably the least fucked up thing about us. You know considering we're werewolves." He said. "I used to think about her when I was with Kira. You too." Scott revealed, guilt lacing his voice. Isaac brushed some hair off of Scott's forehead and kissed it. "You love Allison and… You tried to force yourself to move on. I don't doubt that you liked Kira but that doesn't mean you loved her. That doesn't make you a bad person Scott. It makes you human." Isaac said. Scott looked at Isaac and kissed him. "I love you." He said honestly. Isaac's eye filled with tears. "I love you too." He said, his voice thick with emotion._

Scott sat numbly on the floor of the waiting room in Deaton's clinic staring ahead at nothing. He vaguely felt Isaac gripping his hand. Stiles and Lydia were on sitting across from them both in just as much shock as their friends. Allison Argent was alive. Tangible, solid and alive. Danny was currently examining her in the back room, with help from Avery and Malia, the two being slightly less freaked out than the others. Isaac stood suddenly and walked out. Scott stood and followed him. He found him pacing in the parking lot. "Isaac…" He began but the beta spun in to face him and Scott lost all train of thought. Isaac was looking at him desperately and as if on autopilot Scott strode forward and caught him in a kiss. "Scott… I-I need-" Isaac nearly begged but Scott caught him off by shoving him up against their SUV, molding his body against Isaac's. Scott reached in to Isaac's pants and roughly grabbed his dick. Isaac gasped as Scott reached back further and shoved his finger into him, pumping roughly. "C-Car!" Isaac gasped. Scott pulled his finger out and released Isaac. The man scrambled into the SUV, quickly followed by Scott. Scott pulled the door shut as Isaac scrambled to pull off his pants. "Too slow." Scott growled. He ripped the pants down, ripping them in the process. Isaac whined at the loss of his pants but was soon moaning at the feeling of Scott's fingers roughly fucking him. Scott pulled his fingers out and quickly replace them with his cock. The SUV was filled with the sounds slapping flesh and the two men's moaning. Scott pounded into Isaac franticly and hard. This wasn't how they had sex. This was desperately and messy and unkind. Isaac hissed as Scott threw his legs over Isaac's hips and plowed into him deeper. Scott growled and shoved the beta's head down. Isaac let out a whine of submission and Scott felt himself lose it, cuming hard into Isaac with a howl. He pulled out and collapsed into the seat. Isaac crawled over and kissed him. Scott let out another growl at the beta's still present erection. He shoved him down, roughly taking him in his mouth. Isaac let out groan a few minutes later as he came. Scott lapped up the cum, relishing in the taste. The two sat in the seats panting hard. "What are we going to do Scott?" Isaac asked. Scott looked at him in confusion. "Allison is _alive_ Scott. What are _we_ going to do?" The two had long ago come to terms both were in love with Allison. And through all the grief and pain and hurt the two had found each other. They had fallen in love with each other because the other had loved the same beautiful girl. It hadn't mattered that they were still in love with her because she was dead and wasn't come back. But she had. She was alive and Scott had no idea what that meant for him and Isaac. "I don't know." Scott answered honestly.

After cleaning themselves up the couple walked back into the clinic. Lydia and Stiles were gone and Danny was waiting for them. "How is she?" Scott asked. "Physically I can't find anything wrong with her besides a nasty scar on her abdomen. I've never seen anything like it. From what I can tell she's a normal 27-year-old female. The only thing is, is that she won't wake up. I've tried everything to get her to wake up but… nothing." Scott nodded and the two walked past him. Allison was on the examine table, unmoving. Danny had covered her up thankfully. Scott took in a deep breath of her scent. It was almost the same, hints of leather and metal and wolf's bane but now with a foreign earthy smell added to it. Her skin was paler than ever and her dark hair unnaturally long, as if she hadn't cut it in years. Scott walked to her left side and Isaac to her right. Lydia eyed them suspiciously but didn't leave from her position at Allison's head, moving her fingers through her long hair. Avery was perched on one of the table, idly flipping through the book she had taken from the book. Scott made a mental note to find out why she was so chill with all this. Malia was sitting beside her, looking slightly bored. Stiles entered and stood at the end of the exam table. Stiles was at her feet, looking even more pale than normal. He placed his trembling hands on her feet as if touching her to make sure she wasn't a mirage. As if they were one person Isaac and Scott each took one of Allison's hands. Upon contact the huntress' eyes flew open and she let out a gasp. She looked around wildly. Her eyes landed on Scott and Isaac, the former having moved to the alpha's side when Allison woke. She began trembling. "Scott? Isaac?" She breathed out. It was as if the entire world stopped. Scott moved to envelop her in a hug as his body began to shake. He began to sob as she wrapped her arms around him. Isaac moved towards them, tears streaming down his face. Allison reached for him, pulling him into the hug. Soon Lydia threw herself into the hug. Stiles, never one to be left out, too joined the hug. They were all crying, relief and joy filling them. Allison was _alive_.


	8. Waiting

**Chapter 8 is here! I know I said it in one of the first chapters but I'm updating this daily! This is a shorter chapter than normal but I have my reasons. I hope you like it and remember to review!**

 _Everything was like it was underwater, moving slowly. He heard steps and saw a blur running towards him. "Scott!" He thought he heard the person say but he wasn't sure. Scott opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a gurgling sound. 'Oh yeah,' He thought idly, 'My throat just got slashed.' The face came into focus and Scott's eyes widened. Kira. She looked panicked. The world been black soon after. The next time he woke up the pain in his neck was gone. "You're awake." Deaton said as Scott sat up. Kira threw herself into his arms and kissed him. Scott was surprised at how much it unaffected him. Before kissing Kira had been nice and distracting but now it felt wrong. Scott pushed her off and she let out a cry of confusion. "Kira were not together anymore." Scott said gently. "Because I had to leave. I'm back now." She said happily. Scott smiled despite himself. Even if he didn't have feelings for Kira anymore she was still one of his best friends. "Kira things are different now. I have someone else." Kira frowned. "It's Malia right?" Scott laughed. "No it's-" He was cut off by the door slamming open. Isaac stood in the doorway, panting heavily. "Scott." He breathed before pulling Scott into a searing kiss._

Sunlight flittered through living room window of the Stilinski-McCall household. Scott blinked awake and smiled fondly. After they all finished crying it was easy enough to decide to go to Stiles and Scott's parents' house. They had a big living room that the whole pack could sleep in. Scott scanned the room. Isaac was curled up to his left while Allison was to his right. Stiles was half way off the couch sprawled out. Lydia was leaned up against him, head on his chest. Danny was on the love seat, curled up into himself. Malia was on the ground, on her stomach and her limbs spread out. Interestingly Avery was sprawled next to her, snoring loudly. Scott would've been content to stay like that but fate had never been kind to him because at that moment his mother walked into the house, having just finished up the night shift. She scanned the room and smiled. This wasn't the first time she had found her son's friends passed out in her living room. Her eyes finally landed on Allison and widened. "Mom…" Scott began but not before Melissa let out a terrible scream. The pack jerked awake in shock, each reaching for their nearby weapon. John ran in, gun pulled. When he saw Allison he groaned and lowered the gun. "Ah crap. Don't tell me zombies are a thing now." He moaned. The group looked at each other and shrugged.

After explaining the previous night's events to the pack parents and watching them have very understandable nervous breakdowns the group departed. Stiles and Lydia headed to her hotel room to help her pack. She had to return to LA for a couple of days to make arrangements before coming back to Beacon Hills. Danny and Avery were heading to Danny's apartment to studying the book. Since coming in contact with it, she had refused to let it go and refused to offer any explanation as to how she knew what it was called to anyone but Danny. Malia took off to her father's farm. She worked there with him, raising horses. He still didn't know about werewolves but everyone felt that that was for the best. Isaac and Scott decided to take Allison to their apartment, having nowhere else to go. Allison hadn't talked much since the night before, staring into space most of the time. She smelled of confusion and Scott couldn't blame her. They entered the apartment and Allison wondered around, staring. "Do you need anything Allison?" Isaac asked, breaking the silence. "A shower." She said quietly. Scott smiled sadly and guided her into their room. Her eyes fell on the ruffled bedsheets for a moment before she entered the bathroom. Scott stared at the door for a moment before sighing and walking into living room. Isaac was sitting at the kitchen table, on the phone. "You need to come home to Beacon Hills." There was a pause. "I-I can't tell you over the phone." There was a longer pause and Isaac sighed. "Please Chris. I wouldn't ask you back if it wasn't important." He said in a small voice. He hung the phone up and put his head in his hands. Scott walked over and sat down across from him, taking his hand. Isaac looked up, tears in his eyes. "I love you." Scott said as he rubbed the back of Isaac's hand with his thumb. Isaac let out a watery laugh. "I love you two." They sat like that, just content with each other for what seemed like forever. Scott heard the water turn off. "I'm going to get Allison some cloths. Some of Avery's stuff got sent here I think." He walked over to one of the boxes and pulled out a shirt and shorts. Avery was a couple sizes bigger than Allison but they would due till they could figure out what to do about declaring Allison not dead. Well until Chris got there and told them what to do. He was better at that kind of stuff. There was a crash and both men rushed into the bedroom. Scott tore the door open. Allison was huddled in the corner, sobbing. The bathroom mirror was shattered. "I waited on you!" She cried. Scott knelt beside her and pulled her to him. Isaac knelt on the other side of her, wrapping an arm around her. "I waited in the room! I waited for you to come and you didn't! I waited forever!" Scott caught Isaac's eye. She was getting hysterical. "Aiden came and went! A boy and then a girl! But never you!" She stopped crying suddenly. "And… And then Derek was there. He… He was dead wasn't he? Those people were dead?" Isaac bite his lip. "Yeah." Scott said softly. Allison let out a strangled cry. "Derek _knew_. When he saw me he knew why I was there and it made him… _happy_. Like he knew I was _waiting_ on you. Like he knew it would be _ok_." She whispered, the glassy look returning to her face. She began crying again, sobs racking her body. The two werewolves held her on the floor of the bathroom until she fell asleep.


	9. Wide Awake

_Scott cried out Kira went over the cliff. He scrambled to catch her but he wasn't fast enough and she plummeted over the cliff. "Hayden!" He heard Liam. He turned just in time to see Mr. Douglas rip out his beta's throat. Liam cried out in despair, struggling against the two wolves holding him down desperately. Scott tackled the two wolves, slashing at them with rage he'd never felt before. He felt someone grabbed the back of his neck and toss he away from the two. "How dare you touch my soldiers you filthy spic!" Mr. Douglas growled angrily. Scott went to get up but Mr. Douglas stomped on his chest. "Scott!" Scott heard Isaac screaming his name franticly as Mr. Douglas put more weight on his chest. Scott clawed at the old Alpha's leg but he didn't flinch. "This is where you belong. Under my shoe!" Scott couldn't breathe. He heard a wolf howl and smirked. "Watch your back." He choked out. Mr. Douglas gave a face of confusion and was thrown off Scott. "Sorry I'm late."_

Allison woke in a strange bed. She inhaled deeply. She wasn't a werewolf but she could smell the citrus shampoo Isaac loved and Scott's aftershave. This was their bed. She wasn't stupid. She knew the two were together. She was a huntress after all. She knew body language. Of course it wasn't a big change for the two in body language. Allison laughed. This whole situation was so fucked up. She had been dead. She remembered dying. She remembered her breathing stopping. She remembered darkness over coming her as Scott's face faded out of view. She remembered finding herself in the bright white room that held the Nemeton. That white room that plagued her nightmares. Time didn't feel real there. It was like she was there for eternity and for only moments. She saw people that she cared for pass through. She remembered the pang of pain when she saw Aiden pass through. He'd only been able to give her a sad smile before passing on. She remembered seeing Kira, sad and proud, disappear in a flash of lighting. She remembered the girl minutes later. She stayed for the longest. She seemed confused to be in this room. She seemed to recognize Allison though. She breathed her name and passed on. Sometime later a boy came through. That is when she realized this must be where all of Scott's pack came to when they died. He saw Allison and collapsed to his knees. Allison could have sworn she saw the girl faded back in and take the boy's hand before he faded out, passing on. Allison felt conflicted. Anger bubbled up in her. Why hadn't she passed on? Why was she stuck here with that god damn tree? But then she was would fell grateful. Because she got to wait on Scott. And Isaac. And maybe, just maybe they would be able to move on together. Time passed and she felt herself becoming heavier and heavier and then there was nothing. Blackness. Darkness. She awoke to Lydia, Stiles, Danny, two girls she didn't know, Scott and Isaac leaning over her. They'd taken her to Stiles' house and then then to Scott and Isaac's. She'd taken a shower, washing away the dirt and leaves and whatever else was caked to her body. When she got out of the shower she got the first glimpse of herself self since she'd been resurrected. She was old. Gone was the youth she had. Her face wasn't as round and she could see laugh lines that weren't there before at the edges of her eyes. Her hair was longer than it had ever been. She had missed so much. She felt herself begin to shake and, before she could stop herself, she had thrown sometime into the mirror. She had lost so much time. She had missed so many things. She felt herself hit the wall and collapse. It wasn't long before Isaac and Scott were there, holding her and telling her it would be ok until she cried herself to sleep. And now here she was laying in their bed and feeling more comfortable than she ever had. She forced herself up and out of the bed. On the night stand were some cloths and she put them on. They were big on her so she figured they must have been the girl they had called Avery. She walked into the living room and smiled at the scene. Isaac was sitting at the small kitchen table. He had on a pair of wired rimmed glasses and was looking over a stack of papers, marking them with a red pen. Scott was in the kitchen, opening Chinese containers. It was all too domestically adorable for her. She stepped forward and both men's heads snapped up. "Feeling better?" Isaac asked and Allison nodded. "Thanks." She said softly. Isaac smirked. "Well I'm sure we'd all be a little freaked out if we came back from the dead." Allison laughed and sat down at the table. Scott walked over and handed her a plate. "It's the Happy Family Special. Your favorite." He explained as he handed Isaac his plate. Allison took a bite and let out a moan. "This is so good but why so much on my plate?" She asked staring at the huge plate. "He always puts so much on my plate when he fixes it! I swear he think I'm too thin." Isaac said. "It's because you are." Allison and Scott said at the same time causing the three to laugh. The three finished eating and Allison volunteered to do the dishes. They had protested but she had insisted. When she joined the two on the couch. "Can you guys tell what's happened since I've been… dead?" Allison asked and so they did. They told her everything that had happened in the last nine years. About Peter and Kate. About the Dread Doctors. About Mr. Douglas. About how Scott had left and come back. How Isaac had become an English teacher and Scott had become a Vet. How Derek had died. How they were trying to bring the pack together to face the looming threat. "I'll need to get a new bow." Allison mused. Scott and Isaac shared a look. "If you think I'm not going to fight then you obviously don't know me." She said. "Just because we don't want you to fight doesn't mean we don't know you're not going to." Scott said with a sigh. They spent the rest of the evening together. Around midnight Isaac began to doze off. "Take your boyfriend to bed Scott." Allison said. "You sure you'll be ok in here alone?" Scott asked as he pulled Isaac up. "I'll be fine." Allison assured Scott as she pulled the cover he'd given her earlier over her. The two men gave their goodnights and headed into the bedroom. Allison laid there for what seemed like forever, wide awake and unable to fall asleep. Eventually she stood from the couch and knocked on the bedroom door. There was a rustling and the door opened. Isaac stood there in a pair of sweat pants. Scott was sitting up in bed. "I-I can't sleep." Allison said pathetically. Isaac merely smiled and took her hand, leading her to the bed. The two crawled into bed, Allison in between the two. It didn't take long for the three to drift off.


	10. Unity

**Double update! Yeah I went on a bit of a writing frenzy so you guys are getting a couple extra chapters AND some side stories. Smutty side stories! Hope you enjoy and remember to review!**

 _"So your… bi now?" Kira asked softly. The two were standing outside of the vet clinic. Scott laughed softly. "I was always bi Kira. It was just never important before." He explained. "I just don't understand how you moved on so fast." She said as she began to cry softly. Scott felt terrible. He wiped away a tear. "It's not like that Kira. Me and Isaac… We were something before we knew we were something. I was just too dumb to realize it. And then Allison… It changed things. When he came back it was like we needed each other. Like we couldn't imagine life without each other." The girl let out a strangled laugh. "That's how I thought you felt about me." She said through her tears. "I can't imagine my life without you Kira… You're one of my best friends. You're just as special to me as before. Just in a different way. Kira stared at him before nodding and running off. "Kira!" He shouted but made no move to chase her. He felt someone take his hand. He looked over at Isaac. "She'll be ok Scott."_

Scott felt the bed shift and opened his eyes. Isaac was moving around the room, quietly getting ready for work. He saw Scott, put a finger to his lips and gestured to a sleeping Allison. "Have fun at work." Scott whispered. Chris would be getting in around five, long after Isaac would be home. Isaac kissed him gently and slipped out of the room. Scott drifted off the sleep and was waken a few hours later by the smell of something cooking. He entered the living room to find Allison in the kitchen. She was cooking, singing and dancing to the radio. He leaned on the door way and grinned. She caught his eye and smiled brightly. "Good morning." She said softly as she stirred something a pot. For a moment Scott froze. It was like a moment out of a dream. This had been the ten year dream back in high school. Him and Allison in a little apartment having breakfast. Except it wasn't their apartment. It was his and Isaac's apartment. And hers too. And somehow that was a million times better. "What are you cooking?" He asked finally. "I didn't have much to work with but you guys did have chocolate, eggs and *shudders* canned croissants so I made pain au chocolat, omelets and some bacon." She said. "Sorry about that. Me and Isaac don't really cook." Scott said as he helped. "Well we'll just have to fix that. I can't live here without having things to cook with." She said. She froze and swallowed. "That is if you guys will have me." Scott blinked. "Of course we want you here!" He exclaimed. Allison smiled and bit her lip before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. Scott relished it.

"How did you learn to cook?" Scott asked as they laid on the couch. After breakfast the two had decided to lounge on the couch. Allison frowned. "My mom. It was one of the passion we shared. I… also may have picked up a few pointers from Gerard." She said reluctantly. Scott smiled and kissed the side of her head. There was a buzz. "Someone is trying to buzz up. It's probably Stiles. I asked him to get you a few things." Allison gave him a grateful smile. Scott pushed the intercom button. "Hello?" He asked. There was a pause before Chris Argent's voice asked "Scott? Is that you? Why are you at Isaac's?" Scott turned to Allison, who had jumped off the couch and was panicking. "I'm living with Isaac now Mr. Argent. I'm buzzing you up." Scott pushed the button and turned to Allison. "Go into the room. I'll come get you when it's time." She nodded and sprinted into the room. There was a knock and Scott quickly opened the door. Chris Argent was a very imposing man who had always kind of scared him. "Hello Mr. Argent." He said poitly as he let him in. "Scott you're an adult and we've know each other for ten years. You can call me Chris." The man said as he gazed around the room. "Ok Mr.A-Chris. Um, I thought your plane wasn't coming in till later?" Scott asked. "I was able to get an earlier flight. Is everything alright? You seem nervous." The hunter asked, clearly concerned. Scott paled and opened his mouth to speak but the older man cut him off. "Is this about you and Isaac being together?" Scott felt like he had been hit by a bus. He and Isaac had tried very hard to keep their relationship from the man whose daughter had been each's first love. "H-how did you know?" Scott stammered. "I'm a hunter. I can tell these kinds of things. Just like I can tell there's someone else in this apartment besides you. Someone who isn't Isaac." Chris narrowed his eyes at Scott and reached for his gun. Scott looked at the table. Curse him for convincing Allison the dishes could wait. "Chris I can explain." He said quickly as he backed into the kitchen. "You see I know Isaac would have told me that you were back and he didn't so tell me Scott who you really are." He pulled his gun. "Dad!" Allison's voice cried out as she left the room. Chris froze and turned slowly to face her. "Allison?" He whispered but he didn't lower the gun. "Hi dad." She whispered as she raised her arms. " _Devinez combien je t'aime Allison._ " He said in fluid French. " _Pour la lune et retour Papa._ " Allison answered easily. Chris lowered the gun and dropped it. He walked to her, clearly at a loss. "Allison…" She nodded, tears running down her cheeks. He pulled her into his arms and the father and daughter sank to the ground, both overwhelmed with emotions.

They did their best to explained the events of the past few weeks that had led to their situation. Chris was calm through the whole thing. "Do you have any leads?" He asked when the two finished. "No. Danny and Avery are examining the Grimoire but they haven't gotten back to me yet. The medical examiner wasn't able to tell us exactly what killed Derek so we haven't been able to follow that lead." Scott said. Chris looked thoughtful. "I'd like to see the M.E. report. I have a couple of contacts that might be able to help identify what killed Derek." He turned to Allison. "What do you want me to do?" He asked. "I'd like to be not dead in the eyes of the law." She said. Chris sighed. "That's gonna be harder. I do know someone who might be able to help though. I'll make some call tonight." Chris confirmed. That was when Isaac decided to walk in. "Scott! Allison! I'm home! I was able to get a sub. Oh fuck." He said when he saw Chris. "Forget to tell me something?" Chris asked. "Scott's back in Beacon Hills and we're together. Oh and Allison is alive." He said. "I get the not telling me about you and Scott and I really get the not telling me about Allison thing but the Scott being here thing? Why didn't you tell me?" Chris demanded. "He almost shot Scott." Allison offered. "I'm sorry?" The Argents rolled their eyes and Scott looked sheepish.

They decided to get Mexican for dinner at Isaac's insistence. Scott and Chris volunteered to go. Well Chris volunteered Scott to go with him. "He's going to kill him isn't he?" Allison asked Isaac after the two left. Isaac chuckled. "Nah. He's just overprotective." Allison snorted before the two fell into an easy silence. They watch some tv while waiting for the two. "When did you fall in love with Scott?" Allison ask softly. "Freshmen year." Isaac said easily. Allison blinked in surprise. "I'd just done the stupidest thing in my life: Ask Lydia Martin on a date." Allison snickered before covering her mouth quickly. "Sorry." She said, muffled. Isaac snorted. "Trust me. I get it. Me and Lydia together? That would be like a powder keg. Hot and powerful but highly explosive." The two laughed. "Anyways she cut me down. Viciously. Everyone was just laughing at me when here comes Scott. He basically told everyone to fuck off. When they left he told me everything would be ok and I believed him. We didn't talk again till sophomore year but I think that's the day I started to fall for him even if I didn't know it." Allison took his hand. "I knew you like him in high school." She confessed. Isaac gave her a confused look. "There were these moments when you thought no one was looking that you would look at him. You would look at Scott like he was the most amazing person ever." She said. "He is." She smiled. "I agree." Isaac looked at her. Here was this person he'd lost so long ago. He knew he had kind of be in loved Scott since freshmen year but it didn't change the fact he'd been in love with Allison. Well was in love with Allison. "You're just as amazing." He said softly. Allison leaned towards him, looking at him with a soft, loving expression. "I think your pretty amazing too Isaac." Their faces were close, almost touching. Of course that's when the door opened. Allison jumped away as Chris and Scott walked in. Chris eyed the two suspiciously but said nothing. Scott, however, was completely oblivious. Allison and Isaac shared a look that said _later_.

After dinner Chris decided to leave and retire to his hotel. He shook the two men's hands and kissed Allison on the side of the head before whispering her ear, "Be safe and make the right choice." The trio gathered on the couch, snuggled together. Allison felt conflicted. She loved both men. She knew that. Scott was good and kind and made her all kinds of gooey inside. He made her want to be a better person. Isaac was like her. Broken and sad and grey. He loved her for all of that not in spite of it. And she knew both loved the other. They were in a relationship. She was the intruder. And yet she loved them and they loved her. Couldn't it be that simple. She looked at Isaac, who nodded slightly to her. She moved to straddle Scott. "Allison?" He asked bewildered. She merely smiled and kissed him. He quickly broke the kiss and turned to Isaac. He opened his mouth to speak but Isaac cut him off with another kiss. Isaac pulled away, a devious smile gracing his angelic features. "Oh." Was the only thing Scott could say. Allison pulled Isaac to her, frantically kissing him. She felt Scott's hands under her shirt. She broke the kiss long enough for him to pull it over her head, exposing her breasts to them. Scott began peppering kiss down her collar bone, working his way down. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and began rubbing the other. Isaac broke the kiss and began kissing her neck. Allison mewed in pleasure, her hands running through both men hair. "You guys have too many clothes on." She breathed. They grinned at each other and moved her off of Scott. They stood and pulled their shirts off. Scott pulled Isaac to him and kissed him frantically. Allison had never seen anything hotter. She stood and pulled down her pants, leaving her only in her panties. When she looked back she saw both boys had pulled off their pants as well. She eyed their erections, lust filling her eyes. She walked over and pulled Scott into a searing kiss. Somehow, between all the kissing, they found their way into the bedroom. Isaac pushed Allison on the bed. She let out a giggle as Isaac crawled on top of her. Scott got behind her. "Isaac's going to eat you out while I watch." He whispered and shivers went up her spine. Isaac kissed up her leg till he got to her panties. He took them in his teeth and pulled them down. He came back up, kissing the inside of her thigh. Scott looped his arms around her legs and pulled them open even more, spreading her eagle. Isaac looked up at her and smirked before he drove in, licking her slit roughly. Allison gasped and jerked. Isaac continued eating her out, his tongue sliding in her. He lapped at her her clit causing her to moan wildly. "Please." She panted. She was so close. Isaac nodded and double his effort, lapping at her pussy. Allison let out a silent scream as she came. She fell against Scott, breathing hard. Isaac came up, his lips glistening with her juices. He pulled Scott into a kiss. "You taste so good Allie." He breathed into her ear. Allison gasped as she felt Scott's finger being to rim her. "We both want to be in you Allison." Isaac whispered as his finger joined Scott's. Allison rocked against the two fingers moving in and out of her ass. They pulled out and Scott turned her to face him. He kissed her before he thrust into her pussy. She gasped at the sudden intrusion but welcomed it. Scott grabbed her hips and began to help her move up and down. She felt Isaac's fingers reenter her ass, rubbing lube into her. "Hurry!" She ordered. Isaac complied, pushing his cock into her. Allison gasped. Being double penetrated was… weird but good. She loved the feeling of being sandwiched between the two men she loved, one hand on Scott's shoulder and the other on Isaac's She moaned as both men continue to speed up, franticly moving her. Their hands were everywhere on her. Like they making sure she was real. She realized with a start they were. She dug her nails into Scott's shoulder and Isaac's thigh as she came, her orgasm rocking her violently. Isaac came next filling her. He pulled out and rolled over, allowing Scott to roll Allison onto her back. He pounded into her. Allison moaned. It was becoming too much. "One more time Allie." He ordered as his hands made their way down to her clit, rubbing circles around it. Allison cried out as she felt herself cum again, stars filling her vision. Scott groaned and emptied himself into her. Allison laid there, fully sated. She felt Scott pull out and noticed he was still hard. "Do you want me to take care of that?" She asked tiredly. It wasn't unusual for Scott to still be hard after they were done and Allison often had to suck him off. Scott gave her a lopsided grin and gestured to Isaac, who was smirking at the two. "No I think Isaac has that taken care of but you could help him stretch." Allison pulled herself over to Isaac, who had already gotten on his hands and knees. She pulled him into a lazy kiss. He pulled away. "I want you to use your and Scott's cum." He mumbled, obviously embarrassed. Allison brushed his cheek and stuck her hand between her legs, getting her fingers slick with her and Scott's combined juices. She gently stuck her fingers in Isaac, opening him up for Scott. Isaac gasped and moan at her ministrations. Scott pulled your fingers out and pulled her into a long slow kiss. Isaac let out a whine and the two laughed. "I think someone's jealous." Allison purred to Scott. "No I just want Scott to hurry up and fuck me." Isaac ground out. He gasped as Scott thrusted into him. "You said you wanted me to fuck you." Scott growled into Isaac's ear. Watching Isaac and Scott was hot, Allison decided as she watched Scott pound into Isaac, wo was a mess of moaning and groans. Her hand lazily played with her clit as she watched. "Allison." She sat up at her alpha calling out to her name. He had pulled Isaac into a kneeling position, causing the beta to cried out in surprise. "Blow him." Scott ordered. Allison settled herself in between Isaac's legs and licked his cock before taking him in her mouth. Isaac cried out at the sensation. "Oh god." He breathed as moved to put his hand on the back of Allison's head. Scott grabbed his wrists and pulled them behind his back. Isaac groaned as Allison grabbed his balls and began to massage them. "Allison." Isaac panted and Allison knew what was coming. She squeezed his balls and that's all it took to make the man come undone. He came with a roar. Allison swallowed some but had pull way, causing some of the cum to land on her breasts. Scott groaned and came. The two collapsed on each side of her. The three began to laugh, breathless. "I love you." Allison said as they wrapped their arms around her. "Love you too." The two men mumbled as their hand entwined and laid on her stomach.


	11. Something Wiccan This Way Comes… LOL JK

**Welcome to chapter 11 aka the chapter we find out what the fuck an Avery is and how exactly she got mixed up in all this. Hope you enjoy and remember to review!**

 _Scott had been in collage approximately ten minutes and had already made an enemy. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" The blonde girl in front of him screech. She was dripping with what had once been Scott's iced caramel cocoa cluster Frappuccino with two extra expresso shots. "Oh my god! I'm sooo sorry." Scott said as he moved to the girl. "Fucking pretty boy douche-nozzle!" She screamed as she swung her messenger bag at him. "Whoa! Hold up! I didn't mean to!" He said as he continued to dodge her swings. "Yeah 'cause you were so wrapped up on looking at your fucking reflection you couldn't bother where you were going!" She snapped. Scott shrunk back. "Look I'll pay for your dry-cleaning and buy you dinner to make it up to you." Scott tried to reason. The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you for real?" She asked. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Scott asked confused. The girl raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? I mean look at you and then look at me." She said waving between the two. Scott tilted his head to the side, looking over the girl. She was blonde with streaks of purple and bright green eyes. "I don't see anything wrong with you." He said earnestly. The girl looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "You're kidding me right? I mean come on you're a total Zac Efron! I'm just the chubby nerd." She said exasperated. "I don't think there's anything wrong with your weight." Scott said immediately. She seemed taken aback by this. "Give me your number and I'll text you how much my dry-cleaning is." She said quickly as pulled out a piece of paper and write something on it. She handed it to him and turned. "Wait! What's your name?" Scott asked. The girl didn't stop but shouted, "Avery. Avery Ryan."_

Scott woke up the next morning, alone. He jumped up and ran into the living room. Allison was standing there, arms crossed and glaring at Avery. Avery looked at Allison with a bored expression. "Look Amber I do not know you. I need to talk to Scott. You know the big bad alpha werewolf." Avery said in clear distain. Allison's eyes widen and she moved towards Avery but Scott threw himself between the two. "Ok you two. Enough of this." He said. Allison huffed but chose not to attack Avery. Scott turned to Avery. "Did you guys find anything?" He asked. Avery groaned and rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately no." She pulled the book out of her bag. "I guess I should explain how I know what this is. Or what I thought it was." She sat on the couch. "You know how I'm Florida right?" She asked. Scott nodded. In college the two had gone to Panama City every year for Spring Break. "Well my dad's whole family is from there. Like since before it became a state. My mom's family how every comes from more northern territories. Massachusetts. Salem in fact. Her familiar name is Warren…" Scott was confused but he heard Allison breathe out, heavily. "Your telling me that The Salem Witch Trails actually did kill witches?" She asked. Avery laughed. "Oh god no. Those were just a bunch of people running around high on LSD. My great-great-whatever grandmother was one of said people but she wasn't found guilty cause she confessed to witchcraft. Well jokes on them cause she was a witch." Avery said with a smirk. "So you're a witch?" Scott asked, unease in his voice. Avery shrugged. "Kind of. Witches aren't really anything like in the Crucible. They're…. Well that show Charmed is a good example except for all that Wiccan stuff. Witches and Wiccans are two totally separate things. We can have powers and perform spells. Some witches are Wiccan but that's by choice." Avery explained. She held up the book. "Each witch family or as some call the Coven has what is called a Grimoire. It's where a family puts all their family spells, rituals and important events. Kind of like a family bible I guess." "Or a Bestiary." Allison said and Avery nodded. "Exactly. That's what I thought this was but then I began to look through it. It's blank." She handed the book to Scott and Allison and the two began to look through it. Nothing was written on any of the pages. "So they had a big blank book?" Allison asked. "Not quite. See the pages are enchanted to show certain people what the caster wants them to see. My guess is those women in the forest were a Wiccan Coven who somehow got their hands on this book and decided to try a resurrection spell." The blonde looked annoyed. "Resurrection spells are fictional garbage. They don't work and Is still don't understand how this happened. It takes way too much power, magic to cast one successfully. It would take like hundreds of witches to pull someone over from the other side and that would kill them. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE." She said, clearly exasperated. Allison bit her lip. "What if the person wasn't on the other side?" She asked. Avery's head snapped over to her. "What?" She asked. "I wasn't in heaven or whatever the other side is. I was in the white room." She said. "Bardo." Scott breathed and Allison nodded. "And what the fuck is Bardo?" Avery asked. "It's the Buddhist words for the place between life and death." Scott explained. "Limbo?" She asked. The two nodded and Avery frowned. "That would take a lot less power but still too much for them to have. They would either need a lot more witches or another power source." She said. "Well they did perform the ritual at the Nemeton. Could that mean anything." Scott mused. Avery blanched. "That stump was a Nemeton?" She asked blankly. Scott nodded. Avery let out a screech and launched the book at his head. Scott caught it easily. "GOD DAMMIT SCOTT! You guys could have told me earlier! It could have saved me hours of research! Damn you and your complete naivety!" Allison nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it." She sighed. "Hey now. This is not 'Pick on Scott McCall' day." Scott said. "Every day is 'Pick on Scott McCall' day." Avery said simply. "Your entire life is 'Pick on Scott McCall' day." Allison dead panned. Scott couldn't argue with them.


	12. Seppuku

**This chapter was ... difficult to write. Not because it was hard to think was how to write it. No It came out just like I wanted. What made it difficult was the direction this chapter goes. Well I don't know if I want you to enjoy it but please do review. Oh and if anyone wants to make some cool fan art for this feel freeee~**

 _Derek stood above Scott, smirking down. He reached out his hand and pulled him up. Gun shots rang out through the clearing as hunters emerged from the woods. Scott smirked as they shot everyone not in red, as per the plan. Scott ran over to where Liam had collapsed beside Hayden. The young boy was staring at her. "She's dead." He said in a monotone. Scott placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know it hurts Liam but now isn't the time to peace out. There is a battle going on." Scott said gently. "How are you doing this?" Liam snapped causing Scott to flinch. "It's what we do." He said finally before running to enter the fray._

"Avery I have a huge favor to asked." He said with big puppy dog eyes. Avery raised an eyebrow. "I need you to take Allison shopping." Avery looked Allison up and down. "I agree that girl needs some new clothes cause she looks like someone through Noah from the ark but do you really think me taking her shopping in a town that people who knew her live?" Avery asked. "No. That's why you're going to go to take her to Hill Valley. They have killer mall there. Allison's dad gave her his credit card and told her to spend however much she wanted." Scott said as he waved his truck keys in front of Avery. The girl rolled her eyes but took the keys. "Let's roll." She told Allison before walking out of the apartment. Allison gave Scott a kiss before following Avery. Scott sighed and grabbed the keys to his motorcycle for the key holder.

Scott yawned as he switched the open sign on the door to close. "Ready?" Isaac said from behind him. The taller man was bouncing from one foot to the other. Scott laughed. "You really want to see Allison don't you?" Isaac nodded. "I miss her." He half whined. Scott grinned and kissed him. "Let's go home to out girlfriend." Of course that was when Scott's phone decided to go off. "It's Stiles." Scott said as he answered the phone. "Hey dude." He said. _"Scott!"_ Stiles voice hissed into the phone. _"What's wrong?" Scott asked automatically. "It's chaos down at here at the Hale House. We were packing it up when a bunch of hunters showed up. Malia lost her cool and attacked. I-I don't know with she's alive."_ Stiles' scared voice came through the phone in a whispered. "I'm on my way." Scott said. "Hurry." The line went dead. Scott turned to Isaac but the beta was already heading towards the SUV.

Allison let out an exhausted sigh as she brought the last of the bags from her shopping trip in the apartment. "When did you pick this up?" Avery asked as she pulled out a box holding a black compound bow. "When you went into Game Stop, I went into Bass Pro." Allison smirked as she began to open the box. "Why?" Avery asked. "My dad is working on getting my old hunting gear out of storage but I don't like the idea of walking around defenseless." She took two Bowie Knives. "Dude I hear you." Avery reached into her boot and pulled out a wicked looking double-edge dagger. "An Athame?" Allison asked. Avery shrugged. "Gotta go with the stereotypical." She said with a grin. The phone rang and Allison walked over to it. "McCall-Lahey residence. This is Marie how can I help you?" Allison said. _"Allison?"_ Lydia's scared voice said over the phone. _"It's chaos down at here at the Hale House. We were packing it up when a bunch of hunters showed up. Malia lost her cool and attacked. I-I don't know with she's alive."_ Lydia's trembling voice came through the phone in a whispered. "Don't worry Lydia. We're on our way." Allison hung up the phone and turned to Avery. "Let's go."

The two vehicles pulled up to the Hale House at the same time. "What are you guys doing here?" Scott asked as they climbed out of their vehicle. "Lydia called the apartment. Said something was going down with the hunters here." Allison explained, pulling out her bow. "Stiles called us and said the same thing." Isaac said, shifting. Scott had already. "Somethings not right." He growled. The group entered the house. It was eerily quiet. "Isaac, Avery go right. Me and Allison will go left." The two nodded and turned to the right. Scott and Allison entered the kitchen slowly. "I don't hear anything." Scott whispered. "What about smelling?" Scott took a sniff of the air and paled. "I smell blood."

Isaac and Avery worked their way through the house quicker than the other group. "I smell Stiles. And blood." Isaac growled. The duo burst into the family room and gasped. Lydia was tied up against the wall and gaged. Stiles was laying on the floor, motionless. "Stiles!" Isaac gasped and rushed over to his friend. Avery walked over to Lydia. Stiles was breathing but Isaac could see he was bleeding out from a wound in his stomach. "S-eppuku-u." Stiles whispered before coughing. "Don't worry Stiles. We'll get you to a hospital." Isaac went to move him but Stiles stopped him. "Don't."

"Go find them. I'll keep going." Allison urged. Scott gave her a long look before nodding and taking off. Allison left the kitchen and entered the large dining room. It was dark but she had better grasp on her senses than most and knew no one was in there. She did, however, notice that the French doors were slightly open. She moved them open more and exited onto the back porch. _"Dai shin'nyū!"_ A voice behind her said. She heard the sound of something cutting through the air but felt herself be tackled away, onto the ground. She got up to face her savior. "What in the fuck?"

"Don't move me. I'll bleed out. She made sure of it." Stiles croaked, pushing Isaac's hands away weakly. "She did?" Isaac asked in confusion. Stiles opened his mouth to say something but he went limp. "Shit!" Isaac turned to Avery and Lydia. Avery had managed to untie everything but the gage. "Fuck it." She pulled out her dagger and sliced through it. "It's her!" Lydia gasped as she pulled out the gage. "What?" Scott had just entered the room. "Stiles had just picked me up from the airport when she waylaid us. Oh god. She ran him through with a s-sword." Lydia babbled. Scott grabbed her arms. "Who did Lydia?" He asked, making his eyes glow. "Kira!" She gasped out. Scott opened his mouth to say something along the lines of _'What the fuck are you talking about?'_ when a body came flying through the window, hitting the wall. "Ethan?" Scott asked as the man started to get up. "Scott, dude, dead people are coming back to life man. I saw Allison and then…" He was cut off the by the crunching of glass. They looked over the see a slim figure enter the room through the window. "Hello Scott." Kira said with a devious grin.


	13. Bardo

**Don't hate me. Also Danny gets all the ass. Cause he's awesome. And pretty. And badass.**

 _After the battle was over and Mr. Douglas was defeated, the pack went the bottom of the cliff side. Scott had wanted to go alone but Isaac had insisted that everyone go with him. They searched the woods for hours looking for Kira's body but were unsuccessful. Even with Lydia's calculations to where she would be. Scott felt tears sting his eyes. "A… wild animal might have gotten to the body before us." Malia said, grief lacing her voice in a way Scott had never heard from her before. Scott felt Isaac's arm wrapped around his waist. Scott couldn't breathe. Kira was gone. Stiles drove him home that night in silence. "Scott?" Stiles asked as they pulled up to Scott's house. "Yeah?" Scott asked tiredly. "Can I ask you a favor?"_

Scott's mouth fell open. "Kira?" He breathed. The kitsune frowned at him. "Long time no see." She said, emphasizing each word. She walked over to him, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Like my little trick?" She asked with a smirk. "You did all this? Why?" He asked in disbelief. Rage filled her eyes. "Why? WHY?!" Her aura flared up as she yelled. She grabbed Scott by the throat and slammed him against the wall she had thrown Ethan against. The two other wolves move to attack her but Scott held up an hand, motioning them to stop. "Vengeance is a powerful motive isn't it Scott?" She hissed before kissing him roughly. Scott felt… violated. She pulled away and turned him towards friends. "You took everything from me Scott. My home. My love. My life. And now I intend to do the same to you." She squeezed his throat tightly before releasing him. He collapsed to the ground and that's when an arrow came whizzing through the window, hitting Kira in the shoulder. Allison was standing in the window frame, another arrow already drawn. "Get the fuck off my boyfriend." She growled. Kira let out a rage filled scream. "This isn't over." The woman disappeared in a flash of lighting. The group stood there thunderstruck. "Stiles!" Lydia gasped dropping to her knees next to him. Scott rushed over and looked over his wounds. It was bad. "We can't move him." Isaac said, looking him in the eyes. Scott knew that already. Stiles was dying. He could smell it. "Bite him! You can save him!" Lydia begged. "It could kill him!" Scott argued. "He's going to die anyways! I can-I can feel him dying!" Lydia screeched desperately, clawing at her ears and rocking back and forth. Scott looked at Stiles, with wide eyes. Could he do this to someone else? After what had happened to Liam and Hayden? Scott felt Allison and Isaac put a hand on his shoulders. They gave him reassuring looks. Scott nodded and shifted. He took Stiles' arm and bit him. He let Stiles' arm go and stared down at him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Lydia let out a breath and remove her hands form her ears. "You did it." She breathed.

Danny Mahealani was having a good evening. He had the night off from his residency and was currently enjoying a rather good blowjob from his date, Paul, of the evening. He didn't think it would go beyond the one date but he wasn't going to turn down a guy offering to blow him. He heard someone banging on his door. "Ignore it." His date mumbled before taking him back in his mouth. The knocking turned into banging. "Danny!" Scott's alpha voice came from behind the door and Danny shot up. He pushed Paul off him and zipped up his pants. He rushed to the door and opened it. Scott was standing there holding a limp Stiles. The rest of the pack, with the exception of Malia, were standing behind him. And so was Ethan. "Fuck. Put him on the couch." Paul had walked out of the room. Danny grabbed him and lead him to the door. "Sorry Paul. Things to do. I'd day I'd call you later but I probably won't." Danny said as he led him out the door. Paul looked bewildered as Danny shut the door. Danny rushed over to that group. "What happened?" He asked as grabbed his druid kit. "Kira attacked Stiles. Ran him through with her katana. Scott had to bite him." Allison said shakily. Danny blinked. "Kira?" He asked confused. "Yeah apparently she's less dead than we thought." Isaac said bitterly. Danny sighed and began to cut off Stiles' shirt. He began to examine him. "He's starting to heal. That's a good sign." Danny said. There was a collective sigh of relief. "But that doesn't mean he's out of the woods. There is still a chance that his body could reject the bite." Lydia let out a dry sob and ran out of the room. Allison looked at Isaac and gestured to a still silent Scott before running after the strawberry blonde. Isaac grabbed Scott and led him into Danny's guestroom. "No having sex in my spare room!" Danny yelled. "Need some help?" Avery asked as she kneeled next to him. Danny liked Avery. Maybe it was because he had a thing for bitches, in his friends and in his boyfriends. "Do you even know about these herbs?" Danny asked. Avery snorted. "Fuck no. I'm Jewish dude." Danny laughed. "Go put some hot water in that bowl under the sink. Add some salt to it. The salt is on the stove I think. There are some rags in the second draw." Avery nodded and left for the kitchen. Ethan cleared his throat and shifted from side to side, awkwardly. Danny rolled his eyes. "Stop just standing there. Let me see your wounds." He gestured to the loveseat. Ethan collapsed on the loveseat. Danny gazed over him. "Why don't you have a shirt on?" He asked. Ethan shrugged. "When Kira attacked me she sliced it up. I just pulled it off. Why? Like what you see?" He asked with a saucy smile. Danny groaned. "As if." He said. "You're the one who contacted me." Ethan said. "I took a shot in the dark and sent an email to an old email account. I was trying to tell you Derek was dead, not get a booty call." Danny said. Ethan's face fell. "Yeah. I don't even use my email. I signed up for a fucking dating site and logged it to activate the account. That's when I found your email. I headed this way as soon as I could." Ethan explained. "Kind of glad he did. Allison would have been screwed if he hadn't shown up." Avery was back, carrying a bowl in one hand and a bunch of towels in the other. "Yeah. About that. What the fuck?" Ethan asked. "We'll I think that crazy ass Asian chick tricked a bunch of wannabe witches into resurrecting her. Lucky for us." She said as she gave Danny the bowl. "Her name is Kira and she's our friend." Danny hissed. "Well excuse me. I don't know 'friends' ran friends through with samurai swords with an intent to kill." Avery snapped. Ethan's face darkened. "Actually that's how we meet most of our friends. Them trying to kill us or somebody we know." Danny sniffed. Avery sneered at him before dropping as ungracefully as she could beside Stiles. "Don't worry about her. She's new to… all this." Danny whispered before walking over to sit next to her.

Sometime later Allison and Lydia came back in. Both had red eyes. Almost as if knowing it was time to move, Avery got up and Lydia took her place at Stiles' side. Allison walked over to Ethan and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a weary smile. Scott and Isaac walked out of the room and gathered Allison in a sloppy hug. Of course this was the moment Malia decided to burst into the door panting. "What… happened?" She panted before darting to Stiles. As she reached him she froze. "Why… Why does he smell like that?" She breathed. She turned to Scott and growled. "I had no choice." Scott argued as Malia approached him. "He didn't want it!" She launched herself at him but Ethan was quicker. He talked her to the ground and twisted her arms around her back. "Stay down." He growled as the werecoyote growled. "Fuck you." Malia howled. She elbowed him and threw him off her. She started towards Scott but Avery had placed herself between the two. "Avery don't. I can handle Malia." Scott hissed but the witch chose to ignore him. "Look Malia. You're really hot and I think you whole 'I'm-half-feral-all-sex' is really neat but if you think I'm going to let you hurt Scott then you're sadly mistaken. The dudes my platonic soul mate." She said. Malia growled at her but Avery didn't flinch. Malia moved to past her. Avery's eyes narrowed and suddenly Malia was on the ground. "I'm telekinetic bitch. Try to move now." Avery ribbed. "ENOUGH!" Scott roared. Everyone shrank back, including Avery. "I had no choice Malia. Stiles was dying. Kira tried to kill him and I didn't want to lose him. None of us did." Malia glared. "Kira died." She spat. "Apparently she didn't." Scott said, his eyes glowing red. Malia let out a small whimper at his anger. "I know this hard. Trust me. We are all reeling from this. I know Stiles didn't want to be a wolf but I also know he told me that if I had to bite him to save his life to do that. I did what I had to. Now I don't care if you stay or leave Malia but you will not attack anyone in our pack." Scott growled. Malia scoffed. "You're not my alpha Scott! Derek was my alpha! You don't get tell me what to do anymore!" She turned and stormed out. Scott sighed. "Wonderful." He said. "Top A performance Bro." Stiles' voice coughed out. They all turned to him. He had pulled himself up. "You ok man?" Scott asked. "I think so. I have a killer headache though." He blinked for a moment and cursed, "Shit! Guys it's Kira! She's the one behind all this." He jumped out, only to tumble to the ground. Lydia pulled him up. "Careful. You're still really weak." She murmured, touching his cheek. Scott sniffed and froze. "What's wrong?" Allison asked. Isaac sniffed the air and got the same thunder struck expression. "He's not a wolf." Ethan breathed out. "What?" The four mostly humans asked. Stiles got a grim look on his face. "I'm a fox aren't I?" He asked, as Lydia helped him stand. "A kitsune."


End file.
